


Fall

by happymikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Genre Week, Eremika Week, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymikasa/pseuds/happymikasa
Summary: ~Well, let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy. He fell in love with his best friend; when she's around, he feels nothing but joy.~~She was already broken, and it made her blind, but she could never believe that love would ever treat her right.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by this wonderful, WONDERFUL Justin Bieber song called "Fall" (one of my absolute favorites, aaaaahhh~) and I’m sorry if this is bad it’s just that I wanted to do two prompts for Eremika Genre Week but I didn’t know what to write for this one, and it just had to happen that school started and I got addicted to Mystic Messenger and therefore I’m quite lazy and unmotivated and I haven’t even started on chapter 6 of Feels Like A Dream yet lololol so...
> 
> *BREATHES bc this sentence was long as fuck*
> 
> Enjoy reading <3

When Eren sees Mikasa, he sees love. He sees his best friend, whom he can talk to about every little thing. He sees the prettiest woman in the whole wide world. 

When Eren sees Mikasa, he sees the love of his life. 

As a kid, she always smiled. Her smile is the prettiest Eren has ever seen. 

She was happy. Smiling and laughing every day. Stars used to shine in her big black eyes; she was almost like an angel flying around. 

Now, she has scars everywhere, inside and outside. The smile on her face disappeared to somewhere else, and rarely does it come back. The stars on her face shine less brightly than they used to, if they even shine at all. And the angel’s wings are broken, broken to the point where she can’t fly any longer.

People betrayed her. Family. Friends. Boyfriends. They treated her like some toy, played with her and threw her away when they didn’t need her anymore. 

The only people she still has are her best friends, Armin and Eren. 

She doesn’t believe in such a thing called ‘love’ anymore.

Eren calls her every night, just to know if she’s okay. And most of the time, she says the very same thing, just in different variations. 

“I’m alright, Eren. Please don’t worry about me.” 

Oh, how much does Eren wish it was true. But no, it’s not. Not at all. For he knows, and he knows damn well, that she cries silent tears at night. Tears nobody would hear. So nobody would help her. 

And this fact breaks his heart into millions of pieces. Because this is _not_ how she should be treated. 

He wants to help her. 

No, he _will_ help her. 

He will break the keychain around her heart into pieces. 

He will make her believe in love again. He will fix her angel wings so that she can fly once again like she used to. 

And he will catch her if she ever falls again.


End file.
